Cling On To Me Instead
by GrayFawn
Summary: Alfred is oblivious to the fact that Arthur and Francis are in a relationship, but Ivan comes to be his friend and makes him see the problem. Rated M to be safe.


Ivan glanced across the table at the American who had fallen asleep on his paperwork. His eyes then drifted a bit more to the left where Arthur was sitting with Francis, the latter being quick to send a wink when Arthur so much as glanced at him. He starred back at America's form. Why couldn't he see what Ivan could see? He lightly smiled when Alfred let out a small snore. Ivan reached over to yank on that one strand. Alfred immediately jerked upwards, his whole face flushed from the action. Ivan lightly chuckled and whispered, "You were sleeping again, my sunflower." Alfred raised a thin eyebrow in response, "I can't understand Russian very much anymore, Ivan. You know that."  
Ivan kept his smile in place and hummed, "Ah, but my sunflower it's better this way. You should stop being so adorable and look at it the way I see it." Alfred blinked owlishly, "Whatever. Just don't pull on Nantucket anymore." He let out a small huff, crossing his arms as he looked away. Ivan hummed, reaching a hand over to yank on it again. Alfred let out a startled yelp, his face becoming that rather adorable shade of red. Ivan asked, "Like that?" Alfred huffed, "Yes like that." Alfred stopped him from yanking it again and Ivan pouted, "But how can I stop myself when you make such cute little yelps?" Alfred in turn narrowed his eyes and finally, Ludwig snapped all of the nations back in order. They dismissed and Ivan followed Alfred on to lunch, while he clung on to Arthur's arm.

Alfred whined at him, "Artie, how about we go to lunch together?" Arthur snapped, "I have better things to do then watch you indulge in eating those disgusting burgers. Why don't you take Ivan to lunch?" Alfred turned his face to give him an adorable glare. He huffed, "I'd rather not." Ivan pouted, "But Alfred, we hardly ever go out to eat together. Plus I'm sure Arthur is busy with his paper work and wants to get on to it as soon as possible. Kiku isn't even here and I'm sure you would rather have some company, yes?" Alfred stopped clinging on to Arthur and pouted, "Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it." Ivan smirked, "I didn't say you had to. I'll even let you eat at that greasy fast food chain you like so much."

Alfred bit his bottom lip, "Hm... You drive a hard bargain on whether or not I'll enjoy it, but okay. Let's go." Ivan silently cheered as Alfred quit clinging on to Arthur and waved goodbye as he disappeared down the hall. Now that they were alone, Ivan began to hum as he led the way to the elevators. Once inside, alone again with the other, Ivan asked, "You know I didn't mean to 'ruffle your feathers' so much during the meeting, yes?" Alfred blinked owlishly at him again, having not expecting to engage in conversation yet. Alfred nodded, "I suspected so, big guy. However, please just don't pull on Nantucket please."

Ivan asked, "Why? Could that be your erogenous zone?" Alfred huffed lightly, "Don't tell anyone, but yes. It is. No big deal really. Since I told you mine, you gotta tell me yours." Ivan hummed, "I have no problem in telling you that mine is kind of obviously my neck." Alfred nodded, seemingly taking in the information, then gave him that big, adorable smile and playfully zipped away his mouth and threw the key to open up the information. Ivan playfully imitated the blond's actions and hummed, "You know, since the Cold War is over, we can resume being friends? If you'd like that I mean.." Alfred gave him that big, beautiful smile again. He said, "I didn't think you wanted to be friends again to be honest, but since you said so, there's no escaping me now."

Ivan hummed, "Would I really want to escape you?" Alfred pouted, "No fair. I can't translate you when you talk so fast." Ivan innocently hummed, "Oh look our stop." The doors opened and he led the blond on through the lobby. Alfred strode after him and pouted, "You're walking kind of too fast there, big guy!" Ivan smirked, "Then why don't you cling on to my arm like you were clinging on to that filthy slut?" Alfred huffed, "Still talking too fast, but okay. I'll cling on to your arm." Ivan smirked, feeling Alfred take hold of his arm. He then began to slow down as they continued on their way, Alfred seemingly not noticing.

Ivan hummed, "This is more so the way it should be. Not you with that slut." Alfred made a small grunt in acknowledgement, not caring whether he understood him now or not. Ivan grinned, "So how have you been lately?" Alfred hummed, "I've been fine. I've had a couple of standard problems here and there, but that isn't really something you can help. I of course solved them in no time. How about you?" Ivan lightly chuckled, "Well everyone does have a bit of problems popping up in and out in their country, but like you, I solved them." Alfred gave him one of those happy hums, taking the lead and leading them in to the restaurant.  
And that was how a new friendship was formed between himself and Alfred.


End file.
